Tales from the Camero region: After Dark
by X-cessive Dominion
Summary: A series of more erotic and NSFW stories set in the Camero Region (See "Tales from Camero" for more details.) As such, no minor persons under the age of 21 should permit them selves to read any of the stories here-in.


Prairieville had always been one of the smallest notable towns in the region and it showed when you came in from out of town. Chances were if someone from a city of any decent size rolled in, they would immediately bring up in every interaction and chitchat session they had with locals about how mindbogglingly small the place was. On average a person could walk from one end of the city to the other in less than an hour at most. And that was if you took your time and saw as many sights as you could on your route through the length of the town. It barely had a Silphmart and only a couple Pokemarts for trainers to stop in on. And to top it, the Pokemon Center was always either totally tied up in work or was so understaffed or staffed with lazy workers that chances were someone might actually bus it to another town just to get proper medical attention. But with all it's faults like the smalltime color gangs in the inner city and the lack of anything fun to do in town, Prairieville was home to a lot of people who wouldn't be able to have it any other way.

Corren was one of those people. Though he was lucky to have a family that worked and kept him up to his pits in things to do inside so he never had to go out and gets in trouble trying to find fun. Eventually, he was even able to get into smalltime pokemon training just like his big sisters had before they left home. But Corren didn't ever feel the need to leave home himself. He and his family had their own plat of land in town and he even had a house lined up in his name for when he did decide to move out of the small guesthouse he lived in on his family's land. Corren had been well off for the most part and he even took on jobs around town to make his own little pool of living wages and savings. Most of it he had earned through local competition with his pokemon, what few of them he had actually gained through training, trade, and captures.

But today was not a day for going out in tall grass or pounding some kid's Rattata into the ground with his Dragonair. Today had been a day for lazing around in the pool. The clouds had been passing overhead all day in their broken formations and the light was just right for him to go out and avoid a nasty sunburn while still staying in the pool for hours until he was practically on the verge of becoming a fish or slipping into hypothermia. He had been in the pool for hours listening to the radio nearby at the small sort of snack bar next to the pool. Nobody had been home and nobody would be home. His parents went out that morning on a small vacation and business trip together and Corren had the whole house to himself for the next week.

Corren was up to his shoulders as he listened to the local talk show he had adored for ages which seemed to go on and on with hosts that he thought had great chemistry. All the while his pokemon, or at least a select few of them, roamed the large plot of land which had been near the edge of town. But his favorite, though he hated to admit he had a favorite, was swimming with him in the pool and generally enjoying the weather in a beyond blissful, joyful mood. They slithered around the water, the Dragonair soaking up as much sun and soothing sensations from the cool in-ground pool. But there had been something at the back of their mind for days. Something they couldn't get out of their head that had been distracting them even more as they looked over the young man with light skin, dark hair, and green eyes wearing nothing but a pair of swim trunks.

They would occasionally get this way, staring as they remembered what they saw earlier in the week when they had snuck into Corren's room to surprise them. The Dragonair, Dahlia, has slithered slowly into their owner's room in the guest house and was going to slink right up into the covers when they noticed the little noises they made. It made them stop then and there to peak over the foot of the bed. There she saw something she knew immediately wasn't for her eyes, both from personal experience and previous incidents in the past. Corren was there, hand down his pants and head back with his forearm over his clenched eyes as he quietly tried to work out some tensions from the day before and still ahead of him. And all the while Dahlia watched, stunned and blushing harshly at the sight. She had walked in once or twice before while Corren was busy and sure she had avoided it but this time it was different. He didn't even notice her and she was right at the base of his bed with a full on front row view of the show before her.

Dahlia had watched as he kept going, quickly working himself over with his lightly tanned white skin, his hand working faster and faster as he went from silent panting to more audible, heavy breathing though he kept from making any vocalizations as he had learned he couldn't be caught moaning out in a house that had been a bit too open and airy for that kind of sensual noisiness. But in time he could tighten up as he rigidly jerked on his six-inch member rabidly, unable to control himself as he felt orgasm approaching. And there, before his pokemon's spying eyes, unknowingly Corren came hard, strings of gooey, sticky white cum spilling over his hands. By then Dahlia was fixed hard on the sight as her slight burned and oozed with need. She hadn't;t necessarily been too into soothing her own heats with masturbation and could do little more to do so than quietly start lapping at herself with her tongue to urge herself to completion or whirl her body around things to grind on them when she had a private moment. But there she was, loin on fire as she watched her trainer cum until he finally relaxed again and went limp on the bed, gasping and panting.

Dahlia knew all too soon that she would have to escape silently while she could. Once she slipped out of the room, she avoided Corren like the plague. But ever since that moment days before she had delved deep into a spiral of masturbation and uncontrollable flashing thoughts about her trainer. Nasty, intrusive, sexual thoughts which she fought to push out of her mind until she couldn't hold onto herself anymore. She would try to get off without them seeping in but when it came the time that she would climax all by herself, the thoughts would rush in as if they had been her fantasy all along. And for some reason, she knew some part of herself had liked that those thoughts came to her in her moments of sexual climax.

But there Wahlia had been again, staring as she slowly slithered along the surface of the water, diving under occasionally to splash the trance from her mind with the cold pool water. But nothing was helping as she watched Corren's legs float in the water and watched as the legs os his trunks hung open just enough that with her heightened sight she could peer all the way up to them from a close enough distance and see his package wrapped up in the mesh lining. She huffed to herself and slithered over almost as if both without self-control but also defeated by her desires. She knew if there was a time, it was a soon a spossible. She knew the window for her arousal fueled bravery was approaching a closed period. And she knew she wouldn't be alright with just waiting for a while.

Corren had sat there on the ledge of the pool, rolling back over in the water to simply bask face-up in the sun as he let his legws drift around in the light wave of the pool water. But then, while his eyes remained closed to the sun that peaked past sparse cloud cover, he felt something familiar. It was the oddly cool yet pleasant feel of Dragonair as she seemed to slowly curl around his legs, weaving around and between them as she rolled up along his body like a snake twisting through the limbs of a tree. He hadn't been initially alarmed by this in the least as it wasn't uncommon at all for Dahlia to curled up his body to sync into his bodyheat a bit or just to cuddle with her beloved companion in life. Her trainer had been naturally warm for someone who wasn't all too chubby or even thick by any common standards. Her powerful body of muscles flexed against his relaxed body, a frame laden with just barely fully mature muscles.

Corren hung there, eyes closed as he waited for Dahlia to make it up to his abdomen where she usually stopped to nestly in for an armless hug of sorts. But then as he felt her moved up his body further, coming up to his central solar plexus, chest, and even hi shoulder, he opened his eyes to see Dahlia face to face to him. There had been a strange look in her eyes and it was hypnotic to a concerning detgree. So hypnotic was it to Corren that he didn't even have the urge to say any of what he was going to before he had been looking into her vibrant, lively orbs of emotion. Her skin had been lightly flush as she blushed at him once he gazed back at her.

Dahlia looked into his eyes in return and slowly she began wavering back and forth in such subtle mostions that it truly felt like Corren had fallen into a light trance. In she snaked closer, milimeter by milimeter. Dahlia slowly closed the half foot of distance between their noses and Corren felt blissfully helpless to move as she curled against his chest and abdomen in the very shallowest end of the pool on the steps edge where Corren had rested himself. Slowly Dahlia leaned in and pressed her small, serpentine mouth to Corren's. he was in disbelief as she did the unthinkable, pressing her strangely dextrous lips to his own, mouth opening without the slightest hint of a tongue being introduced to the mix. Tht was how it was for the first few testing moments that Dahlia had closed her eyes and began to passionately kiss her human companion.

Corren had wanted to stop her initially himself, unable to let her go on while in the back of his mind he knew that something about this had been desirable. Maybe it was his unquencched young labido or his thirst for some sort of show of intimate love. Whatever it was that drove Corren to let Dahlia continue, it also urged him to move in on her. He began introducing tongue to their liplock before Dahlia could think to do so herself.

Dahlia was surprised at this to the point of opening her eyes only to see Corren's close in turn. She knew at that moment that she had made the right choice, even if it felt like the filthiest choice she had made in the longest time. Her body uncurled from Corren behind her, the larger Dragonair letting her length roam over hos body until she found an all too intimate configuration to her lock around Corren's comparibly ridgid physiology. Her flexible body had curled once around his abdomen and the wrest tangled around his thighs, her slit itself being pushed into his already hardened cock through his trunks. Her slit had been bare and even though Corren's bulge was covered, she found good use of it as she groud against the hot patch in his pants for dear life.

Pulling back out of the kiss, Dahlia knew she was going to keep going for as long as she could. And in doing so, she silenced the beginnings of Corren's stuttering, broken attempts at questions as she sprang forward and lashed a hot, sucking kiss to his neck before curling around his neck once with her free upper body. Corren moaned out as he felt the hot mouth of his Dragonair latch to his thoat near the side and leave a mark there on the skin with a harsh, hungry hickey. He groaned then as he felt her wrap around his neck like a sarf before her mouth fell back on his, muffling the moans from his half open lips.

Dahlia slid her tongue forward this time, the slit-ended dragon dentril exploring the mboy's mouth as he laid back against the edge of the pool, one hand braced against the edge while the other cupped the serpent's 'rump' to press her hot slit into his trunks-wrapped bulge. He could feel the throbbing of his member underneath her heat and the aching sensation of it being so hard made it almost impossible to thin of anything but using the serpent's slender, tubelike body in sensual ways which he knew he could never before have considered with a clear mind. But this was a lust he had never felt before and it only served to let him raise questions to himself which he would, in turn, be unable to answer through the haze of sexual desire.

He was wondering if this was as wrong as it felt and why it felt so good despite the wrongess. he wondered if she could even conscent to this. He wondered if he'd be able to do this again or if he'd be able to stop himself. he wondered if he could even deny her this if it was what she really wanted. Dahlia obviousoly wanted it, she hadn't been coaxed or coersed. She came to him. THis was her decision and she had hoped in the end that it was the right decision.

Dahlia's mind was full of so many similar questions and though she was able to talk at times, this was not one such time where she even had the words or will to speak up. Not that she could do so with a mouth that was thoroughly and intimately engaged in another's either maw way. But as tensions peaked, Dahlia pulled back at last and uttered one word to a dazed Corren.

"More...?" WShe asked lowly in an almost sultry voice that had been somewhat surprising to hear from a pokemone with such a usually reserved and empathetic nature. She had been a feeler and a thinker, not a talker or...whatever you would call someone who wanted to THIS as bad as she did at that moment.

Corren looked up at her and nodded slowly, wordless before swallowing hard. He wasn't scared or worried in any harmful way of Dahli or what she would do. Well, perhaps he was worried and scared ina way someone so inexperienced would be. it wasnlt his first time ever going this far if not further. But it was his first time doing this with a Pokemon. That had been the kicker, wasn't it? That was the big stink running amok in his mind and he only had to think of how much he loved Dahlia, how much he would do for them. Perhaps if she had asked him of this he would have actually said yes out of simple compassion and sacrifice for his greatest friend.

Dahlia nodded back to Corren and pulled back slowly slightering around under his torso and corkscrewing back down his body, tracing over her own coils as they ran back over his body from his crotch under her until she was face to face with her slightly less coiled body and Corren's bulging swimtrunks. The sapient serpent creature looked as her slit had been only inches from where it was before as her body had happened to uncoil just enough that her slit hadn't been traced up Corren's body away from his groin. But Dahlia was going to change tha tall too soon.

The serpentine dragon pokemon nosed at his pants, biting hld of one of the bowtied strings of the slipknot in his briefs and with a quick tug she undid the drawstrings there just above the bulge. Corren rezched down, heling the handless snake with the waistband as he slid it down. Slowly the waistband slipped down the repressed length of his hard cock and Dahlia watched as it emerged from root to tip before flopping upright and slinking back in her general direction, the hard length hefty and weight down by its own thickish girth. Dahlia's mouth filled with drool at the very sight of the hot, throbbing meat before her and the balls that hunger underneath. She had a very vague idea of human anatomy, an incredibly vague ideal of human sexual anatomy, and a curiosity for such things that was suddenly being pleasantly sated.

Dahlia took only a moment to look at the thing before striking like a cobra, her mouth pulling wide open only to slink down half the length of the cock without hesitation her lips found purchaase at the midway mark of Corren's dick and the boy almost jerked out of his skin before moaning out loud in such a manner that Dahlia could barely stop herself from giggling while muffled by her mouthful of cock. She could feel thelength in the back of her mouth and throat but it meant little to her as her lungs had been far back in her upper body and her nostrils vented into them further back than Corren could probably reach with just his cock. Slowly Dahlia slipped down furhter, crawling down the length with her gripping, miling throat muscles and curling, dextrous snake-lips.

As Dahlia's body moved down the length of Corren's hot rod, she adjusted her body in need, moving her rump area of her lengthy, flexible body around to near His face. Corren had been relaxing, gasping in pleasure as the sensations proved too much at points but in a rather pleasant way. But as Dahlia's slit moved over his face, her tail end resting around the back of his upper neck and lower head, Corren' felt the scent his nose and his eyes opened slightly to see the slit there. In the haze of lust he felt, he simply reached out gingerly and grabbed her rump with his free hand, bringing the vertical, featureless white slit to his mouth. Inside it was strangely smooth and sweet like a mixture of water and some kind of faintly musky sugary substance which made Corren even harder as he inhaled the scent Dahlia's juices gave off. He dove his tongue deep into the slit almost on instinct as his tongue searched desperately for the one hole it could fit into.

Dahlia herself cooed out around Corren's shaft as her thick, dragon tongue swirled around the length, her muscles rippling and milking the length in her throat as she quickly began pumping her lengthy neck up and down Corren's cock. As Corren explored her depths, reaching deep into her with his own lapping, swirling tongue, he reached down his hand from her rump and grabbed at her head gently. Se Dahlia pressed her slit to his suckling, slurping mouth, she could feel Corren grab at her throat around his cock and began gently guiding her up and down the length quicker as his cock throbbed and pulsed hotly, his libido raging as Corren used her lightly as a cock-sleeve. In time, though, their fun would have to come to a stop if only for a moment.

Corren could feel the pleasure in his groin building up, a burning hot sensual pressure filling his groin as he felt the sultry itch of an unstoppable orgasm growing into a brazen wildfire of lust. As he felt himself growing closer to cumming and his tongue growing more and sorer and knotted with cramping muscle Corren stroked along Dahlia's smooth throat and head, patting them twice just as a courtesy warning of his impending explosion. But Dahlia couldn't care less if she drowned in his seed as she kept slithering her mouth and throat up and down his rigid length with a hunger and thirst for both their climaxed.

Dahlia simply moaned and choked playfully and sensually on Corren's cock as she felt it suddenly erupt into her throat at last. Cum spilled down her throat and inter her gullet and as she started and felt the warmth of his seed in her, she came at last, muscles coiling around his length milking it as her inner folds dilated and constricted around his tongue tight enough to have trapped it despite the hot moisture of her natural lubricates. Corren lapped at her further, wriggling his tongue into her hole as it gripped back on him in her climax, her juices smearing to his chin as he tasted her eruption in turn.

Slowly the two wound down from their orgasmic highs and slowly they retreated from each other's orifices. Dahlia's featureless flower moved away from Corren's mouth long enough for him to faintly speak thanks to her while she slid off his length to return the sentiment weakly. Slowly Corren pulled out of the pool with Dahli coiled around his body limply. They rested on the concrete together in the sun as it beamed down, clouds cleared at last as the late midday light baked the ground all around. But the two had been unaffected in their blissful shared afterglow.

Dahlia slithered around to meet Corren face to face once again and she gently pressed a kiss to his forehead and cheek and then his neck before resting on his body. Then, as she laid resting there, soaking in the experience she had just shared with her companion for life, her body began shimmering faintly. Faintly at first but then brighter and brighter by the second. Her body had become a wildly bright beacon of visible energy and the haplessly exhausted human underneath her couldn't even be bothered to notice anything was happening until just as her form began shifting and growing larger and heavier. Her weight increased as she soaked in sunlight and energy in the air and her body converted it into the cells of her new form. As the light cleared, Corren could see into the bright blue eyes of a more humanoid yet somewhat less graceful form.

His eyes widened as he sat up, a large, tubby-ish Dragonite sitting in his lap. Dahlia had at changed, for better or worse. Her evolution had happened and though he had missed it, Corren has beyond happy for her. He wouldn't have cared either way but he was simply happy to have her and all too much more excited by the prospect of her becoming stronger if only because it meant he had all the more reason to be around her, to battle and contest with her as he companion. She smiled and he smiled back as his arms flung around her body and one nestled into her squishably soft, scaly chest. She hugged him back tightly. A warmth had filled the two both from the beaming sun above and the joy within them. Where need and want had been before was then a hot sense of blissful joy and utter satisfaction.


End file.
